


The Curse

by DTrainWin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Slight Violence, Smut, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: A fight goes slightly south after you quote The Play with No Name. You and Bucky blow off some steam in the wake of the battle.





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @sherrybaby14's writing challenge. Prompt is in bold and congrats on the milestone! Enjoy!

There was something about the crisp fall day that made your blood thrum. You felt revitalized even as you kept an eye out for the dangerous blonde woman. You were positioned in an alley facing an empty lot where the woman was supposed to be meeting ‘The Appraiser.’ Man, Nat always got the coolest monikers and roles. 

**“Something wicked this way comes.”** You lowly sang into the mic signalling the arrival of the target. That was also about the same time everything went to hell. 

The target called out even as Nat had started the approach. From the left, a huge figure came barrelling towards your fellow Avenger. Sam swooped out of his perch on the nearby building to intercept the threat. You winced when the figure grabbed him by the wings, seemingly unaffected by the sharp metal, and threw Sam into the nearby wall. 

You were satisfied when Wanda engaged with the brute, her magic giving his strength a run for its money. Coverfire hailed from above causing enough distraction for Wanda to overpower him. You headed for the woman, stopping in your tracks as multiple versions of her surrounded you. This was definitely not in the intel. 

The woman and her copies all grinned at you and Nat before rushing. You dodged attacks and began hacking through the phantoms, trying to contain screams of frustrations as each individual vanished to nothingness revealing the illusions. It all came to a head as the woman appeared beside her counterpart, and together the two disappeared.

“Dammit,” you cursed under your breath. You quickly assessed your state noting only minor bruises and scrapes. Looking around, it appeared the rest of the team was in a similar state. You let out a breath of relief realizing how bad this situation could have gone. 

You all dejectedly headed for the Quinjet, thoroughly disappointed by how the meeting had gone. The entire ride home you had been going through the file in your head, line by line. There was simply no mention of illusory powers. Super strength had been mentioned as had an accelerated healing factor. The only “mystical” power that had been noted was minor transmutation. You shook your head in disgruntlement. 

The briefing confirmed your knowledge. You had been underprepared and were severely lucky that no one had been injured. It was ordered that more intel was to be gathered before another engagement, however, since there was no way of knowing where the couple had traveled to, other missions would take precedent until their whereabouts were determined. 

You left the meeting in a hurry ready to blow off some steam in the gym. You stopped in your tracks as a familiar voice called out to you.

“Tell me Kitten,” Bucky said rapidly approaching you. “Why the hell would you quote the play?”

You looked dumbfounded at him. “What play?”

“You said ‘something wicked this way comes’.”

“And?”

“It’s from the play!” Bucky exclaimed throwing his hands up.

Now, you were extra confused. “What play?”

“Wha-What play?! THE PLAY! The cursed play! With the king and the weird sisters?”

You looked up in thought. “Is this Macbeth?”

“Shhh.” Bucky looked around as if expecting disaster to strike. “Don’t call it by its name! Disaster tends to follow wherever that name is spoken.”

“Interesting. I never took you for the suspicious type, Barnes. But it’s kind of fitting for this time of year I guess. And I suppose I have to thank you.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes seemingly satisfied a tragedy hadn’t occurred. “Thank me for what?”

You leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I didn’t realize the reference, I just thought it was from Harry Potter, but this makes so much more sense now.”

“Harry Potter?” He asked exasperated.

“Yep, in the third book. Flitwick is the choir director and they sing a song, and it ends with that line.”

“Have you even seen the play?”

“Nope.” You popped. “We did Hamlet in high school. Or Lion King depending on one’s perspective.”

Bucky shook his head wrapping his arms around you. “You really are something else.” He muttered before catching your lips in a deep kiss. He pulled away, his forehead on yours. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Right back at you, Barnes.” You said before your lips sought his once more. You became entranced threading your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to you. Bucky guided you backwards, but it was only when you heard the ding that you realized he had pushed you into the elevator. 

Bucky gripped the back of your thighs and you jumped slightly, your legs locking around his waist. You broke from the kiss, a moan escaping your throat. Bucky took the opportunity to nip at the tender flesh of your newly exposed neck. When the elevator door opened, he blindly went to your room. As soon as the door was shut, Bucky laid you on the bed and clothes were quickly discarded. The mission had clearly rattled the both of you, and Bucky needed the physical reassurance that you were still with him.

Foreplay was rushed as the both of you were wound so tight, and it wasn’t long before he was pushing into you, long hard strokes that hit your core with every thrust. In your haze of pleasure, you could hear the bed banging against the wall. There was also a slight creaking noise you elected to ignore.

A curse left your lips when Bucky threw your legs over his shoulders, his thrusts going even deeper. You could tell he was close as his pace grew erratic. 

“C’mon, Barnes.” You encouraged.

A groan left his lips. Three more powerful thrusts and he fell taking you over the edge with him. There was also a thump in the background but it register until Bucky had collapsed to the side of you. Both of you were panting heavily. You let out a loud laugh.

“Did you break my bed, Barnes?”

A low grumbling noise emitted from the man lying next to you.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” You teased.

He turned to face you. You reached out to brush some of his hair out of his face, and he leaned into the touch. “Maybe.” He admitted. “Although it is your fault.”

You gasped before giggling again. “How do you figure that?”

“It’s what you get for saying the play’s name.” 

“Oh, is that right?” You egged on.

Bucky nodded a grin on his face. He leaned over and gave you a sweet, brisk kiss.

“Well, maybe I should say it more often if it means getting laid that good.”

Bucky growled and shifted so he loomed over you. “Don’t you dare.” He ordered.

“What’re you gonna do about it?”

You gasped as his fingers made their way down your clit. Well, the bed was already broken, what more damage could be done? Your hands dug into his back fully ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
